Raya
by Tyoung32
Summary: ...


"Hm? Well you're up early." His voice, though quiet, reached out to her from the other side of the room. Reve stood in the doorway between the main room and the hallways that led to the bedrooms. His blue eyes remained on her person as he began walking towards the couch she was sitting on. He ran his right hand through his raven colored hair, pushing it back as his bare feet slowly yet quietly pitter pattered against the marble floor. He took his left hand to adjust his black sweatpants that were slightly hanging off of his waist. He wiped his right hand against his bare chest as he made his way around the sofa, now sitting next to her. "You're usually a night owl, Tayakata."  
The entire time, she watched the male; from when he stood in the doorway, all the way until he finally made his way to the seat next to her on the sofa. She removed the random strands of her jet black hair away from her raven colored eyes before folding her arms over her grey tank top. "I'm not always a night owl, cowboy. In fact, I've decided that I would start my days earlier from now on."  
"For more alone time between us right?" He asked, a smug grin etching upon his face. He would then lift his left arm up, over, and then around the back rest that the dark vector mage leaned against. She raised a brow, and side eyed the guns requip mage. "Tch, hardly." Though she gave an uninterested demeanor, Taya didn't stray as Reve closed the gap between the two, now next to her without an inch between them. Taya would then give a grin of her own. "Shouldn't you put a shirt on? I'm sure there's rules against indecent exposure."  
He reared his head away from her as he raised a brow of his own. "Indecent?"  
The grin on her face remained evident, yet it was soon to disappear as Reve then traced a finger up the ravenette's exposed leg and gave a tug onto her black shorts she was wearing. "I'm indecent, but are these shorts or underwear? They barely cover you." Immediately, Taya slapped his hand, causing Reve to retract it. It was as if the two literally swapped expressions as the patented smug grin was once again visible on the gunslinger's face. "They're shorts, and I'm not indecent. They fit just fine, Reve. I didn't expect to stay out here long anyways. I was just enjoying the sun rising is all."  
"Won't the light burn you?"  
"..." She glared towards the gunslinger, and then reached behind his head with her right arm, thwacking him against his head. His head jolted forward, instinctively causing him to place his hand where he was thwacked. "Tch." He rubbed the sting as he narrowed his eyes towards the dark vector mage. She returned his glare with a condescending look of her own. "Don't look at me like that. Maybe if you had some manners..."  
"You're going to stop hitting me like I'm some kind of pet you're trying to discipline, Taya."  
"I'll stop doing that once you stop acting like a pet that needs disciplining, Reve."  
The two exchanged glares, until Reve curled his lip a bit. He would then flick the dark vector mage, right in between the eyes. Taya was completely taken off guard as she backed away an inch. She held her hand over her head from where Reve struck her, wide eyed and in shock. "What...-"  
"Not so much fun is it?" Reve asked rhetorically. He held a victorious expression, a premature one as Taya was now slowly beginning to scowl. "Don't do that again.." She spoke lowly, as if giving the gunslinger an ominous warning. Reve wasn't phased a bit as he grin grew into a wider smirk. If it was one thing he never strayed from, it was a threat, and when it was coming from Taya, for some reason it became more enticing to push. So he did it. A louder thump was heard through the quiet room as Reve slammed his flicking middle finger right between the dark vector mage's eyes. Since she was prepared, though the stinging sensation rushed through her forehead, Taya didn't console the pain, more like the annoyance that she felt. Instead, without warning, she lunged towards the gunslinger, pushing him back by his shoulder with her left hand. As his back hit the sofa cushions, Taya now mounted the gunslinger, and gripped his neck with her right hand. "I told you not to."  
Reve laid there, at first, gaining back the air he lost due to the sudden near closure of his throat. After adjusting, he smiled, a toothy grin. His blue orbs holding a direct line of vision towards her onyx colored pupils. Taya narrowed her eyes once more at his lack of a disposition. "And what's so funny?" She asked him. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. Reve then slowly reached his hand upward, Taya watching him carefully the entire way as he removed the dangling strands of hair behind her ear. She froze for a moment. "What are you...?"  
"Hey Taya." He whispered lowly. "You remember that conversation we had, back at the council dinner? About how you've never been with anyone. Remember that?"  
He referred to the "body count" conversation that the two had back at a recent event hosted by the council leader, Siegrain. Plainly named the Council Dinner, the two mages were alone at their guild's table as Taya admitted to never being with anyone, while Reve gave the exact opposite of an answer. Not a big fan of the memory at hand, Taya shrugged. Though she was never one to talk about such things, she found it worse to allow Reve to know the thing that flustered her the most. So with her best blank expression, she answered. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"  
It was just a simple question, yet already Taya was looking for a way out in her head. She had no idea where Reve was about to go with the pending conversation, if there was about to be one. She unknowingly loosened her grip on his neck and shoulder as a million thoughts rushed through her head. Most of them compiling of ways to change the pending subject.  
On the other side, Reve's ever repetitive grin once again appeared as he looked into the eyes of the vector mage. He could feel her hands loosen, and took the opportunity to grab her wrists with each opposing hand. Reve all too much momentum for her now, as he slowly but surely pushed Taya off of him, causing her to leave her mount. Seconds later, she found herself on her back, just how she had Reve, except this time, the gunslinger was now on top of her. Such a compromising position was very foreign to her, her black orbs shrinking as she found her in a state of shock and fluster as Reve sat on top of her, pinning her hands over her head. "R-Reve..! Get off."  
He ignored her. Instead, he leaned closer to her at a slow, near methodical pace. He tugged on his own bottom lip as as he neared her. The red tinge on her face was now completely visible as she swallowed once, and then parted her lips as her breathing became heavier. "Taya~" the guns requip mage sung out, creeping towards her, now merely inches away from Tayakata herself. Her breathing began to deepen a bit more. Her body fell into submission without a fight, all because of the one thing that weakened her mentally, which also happened to be something Reve seemingly excelled in. "S...Sto..." She couldn't finish her plea. She knew she wasn't fooling anyone with her weak attempts to scold the gunslinger. He kept his blue eyes on her raven colored orbs,  
until less than an inch away from both pairs of lips connecting. Reve then gave a smug smile, just hovering over Taya's lips. He could feel her warm breath, slowly brush against him. "Reve...!" She called out once more, laying helplessly. He waited a few seconds. Seconds that felt like hours to Taya herself. "Count for me?"  
Reve sits up off her, and then hops from the couch, walking over to the pull up bar a bit behind the sofa. As Reve was no longer visible in her sights, the dark vector mage covered her face in embarrassment, internally cursing herself for letting him get to her in such a way. Still, once she calmed down, she replayed what just happened, and for a moment, she was okay. What seemed like a smile was entirely too close from showing on her face before she heard his voice again. "Taya? Count?"  
She huffed, and then sat up from the couch. Folding her arms over after she was sure she was back to normal, she walked over to the cocky mage to stand in front of him as he went through his reps.

"Bastard.."


End file.
